


And His Mind Crumbles

by DiamondWolf_YT



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Blood, Character Corruption, Corruption, Fight Scene, I suppose, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Memory Loss, Not Really A Happy Ending, Regret, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Things will change as story gets updated, i guess, lots of blood, more like. bittersweet, sorta - Freeform, teen and up BECAUSE of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWolf_YT/pseuds/DiamondWolf_YT
Summary: Knight hates Fire Spirit. Of course he does, I mean, Fire Spirit /did/ betray him.He hated him.And yet, he never thought his own thoughts would get him here.





	1. And Yet He Walked

It was a beautiful summer day. Flowers bloomed from all around, the sun shown it’s magnificence down upon the kingdom, animals of all sorts seemed to even be moved by the day, to even the smallest degree. On days like these, people would usually be happy. On days like these, you’d see families walk with their young children, or people walk with their pets, all to some destination where they can have a chance to enjoy this day, all with a _purpose._

 

On days like these, Knight should be happy, near his best friend and just sorta hang out with her, maybe at the park or in the gardens.

 

On days like these, Knight doesn’t know what he did wrong.

 

It started out fine, it really, truly did. He woke up early, dressed himself, and had began the short trip to where he’d wait for Princess to meet him. He’d stopped at a garden nearby, full of beautiful, colorful flowers, big and small, bloomed and still like little sprouts.

 

It started out as a nice day, until he saw _him._

 

The one who makes his heart hurt but do happy little flips all at the same time.

  


The one who **_abandoned_ **him all those years ago.

  


Knight swore to himself he’d never even _look_ at Fire Spirit anymore, ever since he _left_ him, left him for dead practically, all those years ago. He’d sworn to hate him for his betrayal, but his heart never seemed to be into that idea, as much as it seemed good to not worry about conflicting feelings.

 

Gods, did he hate that stupid Fire Spirit, that stupid fucking smirk of his, that dumb flirty attitude, that- that--

 

Fire Spirit was looking at him. Oh no. Oh _no_ Fire Spirit was _looking at him._ Nono no that is NOT a good thing.

 

Knight sucked in a deep breath, looking anywhere else _except_ for at Fire Spirit, just wanting to disappear.

 

He looked at the plants. Pretty.

 

He looked at the sky. His favorite shade of blue.

 

He looked to the ground, poking his sword around and nudging rocks with his shoes. Maybe he’d spot a worm or something.

 

There’s footsteps, and he hates himself for it but he glances up- and his eyes meet Fire Spirit’s.

 

He jumps in surprise, making a face as he looks away.

 

“Fire Spirit,” is all he says, with little emotion. He was.. tired? He didn’t want to deal with Fire Spirit today. He didn’t have the energy.

 

“Knight,” Fire Spirit says back, with more emotion in his voice than what Knight had used.

 

Seemed like he was happy to see Knight. He wasn’t sure if he felt the same, honestly.

 

“What do you want, Fire Spirit?” Knight asked, leaning his sword against the ledge of a large flower pot and crossing his arms, giving Fire Spirit a stern look, only getting an odd mix of a smirk and grin in return.

 

“Well, Knight, I have something to tell you,” he said, tilting his head to the side, hands resting on his hips as he leaned forward a tad, looking down at Knight.

 

Knight just gave a small “uh huh” with a bored looking nod, leaning back against the very large flower pot beside his sword.

 

Fire Spirit was talking, but Knight.. it was almost as if Fire Spirit was just background noise, a blur, sorta. Like the sorta noise you’re aware of, but not inherently listening to. Kinda like static, in a weird sort of way.

 

He was spacing out, staring in Fire Spirit’s _direction,_ yet not at _him._ Just at the trees and buildings _behind_ him.

 

Staring at the sky.. the clouds… focusing on how nice of a day it was, and ignoring a somewhat panicked feeling rising up.

 

Wait.

 

Panic?

 

Since when was he feeling panicked??

 

He blinked, suddenly starting to tune back into the world just in time to hear Fire Spirit say _something_ again. When did he stop?

 

He said, “Knight, remember, like, a couple years ago when I went to find the Red Dragon? Well I-”

 

Knight cuts him off, abruptly standing straight and grabbing his sword. It was like he remembered something, and by god did he remember.

 

You see, he had pushed back his strongest feelings of betrayal by Fire Spirit, all because he wouldn’t mention that dreaded day. He wouldn’t think of it, if he had anything to do with it, and if he _did,_ then he’d… well, he’d freak out, basically. His feelings would rush back at full, and it’d be like he was again years younger, standing and watching as it was said Fire Spirit was the one with the dragon, the one who was the cause of all those fires popping up, the reason that damned Red Dragon had went on a rampage.

 

When it was said Fire Spirit never did really care about such a lowly knight such as he is.

 

“This conversation is over,” Knight said, turning and beginning his retreat as a brisk walk, but as Fire Spirit grabbed his wrist and began to speak again, he snapped, though held back a much, much worse insult.

 

“Leave me _alone,_ you.. you goddamned thorn in my side,” he said simply, scrunching his nose like he was disgusted as he looked up at Fire Spirit, and he jerked his hand out of the other’s grasp.

 

“Knight! Knight, _wait!_ **_Knight!!”_ **Fire Spirit yelled out, trying to chase after the aforementioned man, only to get stopped by Knight shoving his sword up near Fire Spirit’s neck

 

“I told you to leave me the hell alone. Get lost, Fire Spirit.” he hissed, some mix of hatred and.. a good amount of something else was just _dripping_ from his words.

 

He turned, and instead of his walk, he ran. God did he run. He ran like his life depended on it, like right behind him was the Red Dragon herself, prepared to burn him into a crisp and throw his ashes over the side of a cliff into the ocean.

 

Okay, that was oddly specific, but hey, he wasn’t exactly in the best mindself at the moment, and if he could get distracted from Fire Spirit, who had suddenly stopped chasing after him, then he’d be fine with whatever thoughts his mind came up with at the moment.

 

He wheezed as he neared the kingdom gates, taking in deep breaths and god did he regret running just then. Asthma sucked when you were trying to get away from an ex friend. _Far_ away.

 

A strong and loud wheeze later, he walked to the gate’s lever, pulled it down, and waited almost patiently as the gate rose up. He seemed patient, waiting silently and staring blankly at the steel gate, yet inside he was screaming, so prepared to just throw his sword down, stomp on it, scream, punch a wall, _whatever._ He just..

 

He _hated_ his life at the moment.

 

When the gates rose high enough for him to slip through, he did, and lord did he breathe a sigh of relief the second he went through that entrance. Exit? Perhaps exit was the better word.

 

If he was lucky, he would calm down and that exit would become an entrance once more, however right now? Who knows. For all he knew, he would be dead. Anything could happen out there, in that forest so damn close to the kingdom walls.

 

He didn’t notice someone up on the walls - Pistachio, most likely - shut the gates, confused as to how they had opened, as they hadn’t seen him pass. He supposed if he were to turn back now, he wouldn’t exactly be able to get back into the kingdom without having to awkwardly explain to everyone why he was gone in the first place.

 

Even as he wheezed, soft as it was, and even as his chest ached deeply, he walked. He just kept walking. Walking down a run down dirt path that was off to the side of the main road.

 

It hurt, and yet he walked.


	2. A Little Convincing Is All It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be better for him.

Knight sighed as he walked deeper into the forest, the path he was following soon turning into plain fresh dirt and grass. He was definitely far from the kingdom by now, and way too deep into this place for his own good.

 

He came to a clearing, where trees had collapsed and looked rotten, odd charred patches of grass just.. everywhere here. Like a fire broke out, or someone had, like, a flamethrower, and just went buck fucking wild with it, burning everything in their path.

 

And then he remembered.

 

He had been here before. Yes.. yes, he  _ had  _ been here before. The day he was unlucky enough to meet face to face with the red dragon.

 

...and also Fire Spirit, but that isn’t important anymore. Nothing is. Nothing at all is important anymore.

 

Those memories ate at Knight, breaking down those walls in his mind that he put up to forget, breaking them and saying “You thought you got rid of us?”

 

It was like a wave of past emotions just came crashing down, and for the second time that day, he felt anger.

 

Rage.

 

His fist tightened around the handle of his sword, he clenched his teeth, and he took deep and yet uneven breaths as he looked down, which, in hindsight, was a horrible idea, staring down at that darkened and dead grass beneath his feet. All from that  _ damned  _ Fire Spirit and that  _ god damned dragon. _

 

He couldn't help it, he had to get out his anger one way. So he screamed. He screamed and he threw his sword down, tearing his helmet off his head and throwing it at a tree that was half standing, half on the ground.

 

He tugged at his hair, which was long enough to get caught in the low hanging branches if he wasn’t careful, but that’s the thing.

 

He  _ wasn’t  _ careful.

 

He  _ didn’t care. _

 

God, no, he did not care.

 

He screamed again, letting out all his frustration as he unknowingly stomped on his sword, tugging violently at his hair and god oh god  _ he wanted it to stop this was too much stop it stop it  _ **_stopitstopitstopitSTOPIT-_ **

 

He collapsed.

 

He collapsed, gasping and  _ when did he start crying?  _

 

He collapsed, hands and fingers still tangled in his hair as he fell to his knees and wheezed, gasped, even  _ sobbed  _ on the ground.

 

He wanted to curl up. He wanted to die.

 

...death didn’t seem so bad right now, he had to admit.

 

But then there was footsteps from behind him. He didn’t turn, he couldn’t, all he did was sob pitifully on the ground, eyes shut so tight, and then the footsteps stopped right behind him.

 

Cold hands set themselves on his shoulders, gentle yet firm, soft yet.. controlling.

 

A voice spoke to him, a voice he  _ recognized.  _

 

**“You wish to leave this world behind? This** **_life_ ** **of yours, where no one cares?”**

 

It was her. Dark Enchantress, as she was known.

 

**“Would you like to come with me, and finally make them remember you? Make them actually care? Show that** **_Fire Spirit_ ** **what a knight like you can do?”**

 

That.. does sound nice..

 

**“How about becoming strong enough to show him that he should regret ever betraying you that day?”**

 

She was convincing to him, in his mindset at that time, and being able to prove to Fire Spirit  _ something,  _ **_anything,_ ** then….

 

He took a deep breath, wiping at his eyes, and he stood, the hands on his shoulders vanishing.

 

He took another breath, almost wincing at the wheeze that came from him, and he turned to face Dark Enchantress.

 

She was actually really tall, now that Knight is in front of her in person for the first time. He had to actually strain his neck a bit to see her when she stood straight.

 

He nodded to her. No words needed to be spoken.

 

She just grinned, her crimson eyes flashing in an evil way. She held her hand out, and Knight took it after only a moment's hesitation.

 

And it was like the darkness surrounded him, like he was blinded. He couldn’t see anything aside from darkness, and he could only hear the laugh of Dark Enchantress.

 

And when the darkness finally faded, Knight had changed.

 

He was wearing a helmet again, for one, as he could feel the pressure from it on his head. His hair wasn’t bunched up in it, though, as it flowed over his shoulders and back.

 

His sword.. It was undamaged, and he held the now red and sharp blade that had a little gem on it’s hilt.

 

The sword felt heavy in his hands, and as he glanced down and held up the sword, he noticed something smaller.

 

Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but it was like his armour had changed? It had a sort of red tint to it now, and it was definitely not the same battered and worn armour he had been wearing. It was like it’s entire colour scheme had changed, really. It was odd, and yet comforting, in a weird sort of way.

 

He saw his reflection in his sword, which was oh so shiny, oh so  _ sharp _ . His eyes were no longer the soft blue they once were, no, they matched those of Dark Enchantress’ own eyes. A nice crimson red.

 

And he smiled.

 

A little convincing, was all it took. That’s it.

 

And perhaps this would be… better.

 

His hand tightened around his sword’s handle, and although he wasn’t sure if his sword was still his old one, it didn’t matter right now.

 

Knight glanced up at Dark Enchantress, before slowly, after a moment, bowing to her.

 

She just rested her hand on his helmet for a moment, before speaking, “ **Follow me** ,” she said simply, and only when her hand left his head did Knight stand straight and follow after her.

 

He didn’t seem to realize his old helmet still stayed under the tree he threw it at, dirtied, the blue fluff on it becoming stained. 

 

He didn’t need his old life anymore.

 

He didn't need anyone! He didn’t need Dark Enchantress, he didn’t need Fire Spirit, he didn’t even need Princess!

 

No.

 

No, he..

 

**_He didn’t need anyone. His “friends” had only betrayed him. He only needed himself, and he decided that was that. And anyone who tried to stop him?_ **

 

**_They would answer to his blade._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha.
> 
> ahaha.
> 
>  
> 
> :>
> 
>  
> 
> i did a sprite edit for his new armour but.  
> how do i add images to ao3 fics LMAO
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, yall know already, my tumblr is knight---cookie so feel free to screech at me about this there. love yall
> 
> thanks for reading, again-- give me criticism please


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight was lost, and Fire Spirit wanted to find him.

Three days.

 

It’s been  _ three whole days  _ since Knight had seemingly vanished without a trace.

 

No one could find him, no matter where they searched. He wasn’t in the kingdom, nor anywhere in the nearby forest outside that they had searched so far.

 

They had only noticed his absence when Princess had said something, and by then it had almost been an entire day gone by.

 

They say Fire Spirit was the last person to see him, so of course everyone blames him. Who else could be responsible for the lovable knight to go missing so soon?

 

He couldn’t have run away, they reasoned. He cared too much about his friends to leave them without even a goodbye, or at the very least a note.

 

He couldn’t have been taken, they reasoned. He was always with someone, whether it’s Princess or someone else. In the past, that person may have been Fire Spirit. He would have told someone if he was going out for a walk, too, so then they’d at least have a lead.

 

But no, they couldn’t find a single hint as to where he’s been.

 

So they pin the blame on Fire Spirit just because he was the last one with Knight.

 

It wasn’t like Fire Spirit  _ wasn’t  _ upset, really, he was! The day Knight went missing, he was planning to finally apologize for leaving him all those years ago! He planned to fix their relationship after so long! To fix everything!   
  
But he couldn’t try, now.

 

Knight hated him, he knew that. Maybe he did run away, if only to get away from him? But if that was the case, then why? He had been doing well at avoid Fire Spirit, so why would running away do anything?

 

It was all so frustrating, this mystery.

 

So Fire Spirit had to take a break from it all, at the moment. So he went out of his way to just sort of.. explore the forest.

 

The one Knight may have gone missing in, which, in all honesty, probably isn’t the best idea.

 

So he walked and he walked, until finally he came across an odd clearing.

 

The clearing had fallen trees, and patches of dead grass, and…

 

Oh.

 

Oh it was  _ that  _ place.

 

Ah. Okay. This was fine.

 

**_This was not fine._ **

 

He visibly cringed, taking a quick look around the clearing before his eyes spotted something slightly shiny near the bottom of a tree trunk, said trunk belonging to a decapitated tree, honestly.

 

He walked over, curious, and bent down, picking up the object. It had dirt and mud on it, and something was hanging from it - probably roots or something - and besides a little patch on the top, everything was just  _ caked  _ in a shit ton of mud. He didn’t even know what it was.

 

Well, until he brushed off a good amount of mud.

 

And he sucked in a deep breath as he recognized the battered and dirtied helmet, its cream color still sticking out despite it being so dirty, so  _ nasty  _ looking, honestly.

 

This was Knight’s helmet.

 

And upon realizing that, he froze, nearly dropping it, and he hates himself but his first thought was that Knight was dead. God, he hopes that’s not the case..

 

But… if the helmet is here, and Knight has been missing for days, and the helmet looks like it’s been here equal to that amount of time….

 

The chances of finding Knight alive were becoming slimmer to none, now, but he had to hope.

 

His feet seemed to go on autopilot, and he didn’t realize where he was going, exactly, until he arrived at a stream, its rushing water snapping him out of his panic induced daze.

 

He looked at the stream and the water, hesitantly at first, before crouching down. Maybe he was wrong, maybe this wasn’t Knight’s helmet, maybe it was something else. He’d just have to clean it off, and he’d see it isn’t Knight’s..

 

He knew that was a lie. He  _ knew  _ it’s a lie. But he still hoped and god did he want it so badly to be true, that this wasn’t his old friend’s helmet, that there was still a decent size possibility of finding him.

 

He stuck the helmet under the water, not even flinching as his hands burned from it, only holding it there as the water washed off the mud.

 

And even through the water, through the burning feeling his hands felt for as long as they were in there (curse his one weakness to water) he could see the helmet.

 

It was, indeed, Knight’s.

 

And as he pulled the helmet out of the water, it was like his heart  _ shattered _ . All his hope - well, most of it - that he’d find Knight alive just washed away as easily as the mud. And Fire Spirit just numbly brought the helmet close, holding it tightly as he shut his eyes equally as tight, as if that would  _ bring him back.  _ He knew it wasn’t possible but damn it he just wanted to fix everything, and now Knight’s gone and he might be dead and it’s all his damn fault.

 

Perhaps he shouldn’t have spoken to Knight at all, that day.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

 

Knight, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind the whole change of scenery. Change of life, really.

 

Dark Enchantress had a castle, damn it! He even had his own room! And despite the little homesick vibes it gave him, although he only vividly remembered why, it was an enjoyable place once you get used to the few oddities around it. And, Pomegranate was super nice and showed him around when he had gotten there! She even hung out with him when he was practicing with his new sword! Honestly he started to feel like she was a sister to him.

 

Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all. He at least had a goal, from what he remembers. Memories from how he had lived before were slowly beginning to fade from his mind, and from what Dark Enchantress had told him when he had asked what he was forgetting? He probably didn’t  _ want  _ to remember.

 

So, he won't. He’ll just deal with his goal, and things will be alright now.

 

Of course, he thought, he should probably make himself known. An odd thought considering hiding away and preparing in secret would be best, but… he felt the need to see Fire Spirit  _ suffer.  _

 

So he went out. He could barely remember the way to the old kingdom, now, and even as he walked he was getting more twisted and confused because damn it, couldn’t his memories about the path at least stay in tact? That’s all he asks, damn it.

 

Eventually, he came across a path. At least he had a lead, now.

 

He followed it, sword tip just barely stuck in the dirt, and distantly he could hear a stream. Huh.

 

He walked towards it because hey, streams are nice, and also he’s been walking for a while so it’d be a good stopping point to rest for a bit.

 

Although, it seemed he wasn’t alone, he noticed when he stood next to the stream, occasionally glancing to the rushing water below and staring at his blurred reflection.

 

On the other side of the stream sat a person with literal flames on their head, hugging an object tightly, and at that moment it was like a switch was flipped.

 

Knight knew who this was.

 

And he did not want to see him.

 

Bending down, he picked up a small rock with his left hand, his sword in his right, and he tossed it across the stream at the person- well. He has a name, he knew. But god was he hesitant to use it.

 

The guy, Fire Spirit, glanced up in surprise and  _ ooo that look.  _ He had a look in his eyes that were just such a mixture of everything, confusion, joy, surprise, sadness- just, so much emotion. 

 

Fire Spirit dropped what he was holding, and it rolled off to the side.

 

A helmet? Knight wondered if that was his own helmet. He could remember throwing it somewhere…

 

But, that didn’t matter. Now that Fire Spirit knew he was still alive and was alright, well, he’d have to deal with it.

 

“.. _ Knight?”  _ Fire Spirit spoke first, pushing himself to stand, and his face was stuck looking shocked.

 

Knight just tilted his head to the side a bit, not really responding with more than a hum.

 

“What… what  _ happened  _ to you?” Fire Spirit spoke again, taking a step forward, towards the stream that separated them. “Why- why do you look so  _ different? _ ”

 

“Simple,” Knight said blankly, twirling his sword around a bit, “I changed.”

 

“Well yeah, but-”

 

“Shut it, let me talk. I changed, you know? I don’t need traitors in my life, I don’t need anyone.”   
  
“Knight, stop it, listen to yourself talk! Do you really think this is  _ good? For  _ **_you?_ ** Because it’s not!”

 

Knight only glared at him, turning a bit. He was ready to walk away, but no, he wouldn’t do that this time, not again.

 

“Everyone’s worried about you, you know!” Fire Spirit yelled, tone suddenly turning sour. “ _ I  _ was worried! How’re they gonna feel when I go back and tell them you’re- you’re-” he gestures weakly at Knight, at his armour, his entire look.

 

“Sure. Sure you were  _ worried,  _ of course you were!” Knight yelled, thrusting his arms into the air above him, absolutely pissed and unbelieving. “Like you’d be  _ worried  _ for  **_me_ ** !”

 

Fire Spirit appeared startled, pausing, his hand slowly falling back down to his side. “Well of course I was worried! You’re my-”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“...you’re my-”

 

“ _ Don’t.” _

 

“-friend.”

 

“That’s it!” Knight couldn’t help the groan that made it’s way past his lips. “You weren’t my friend since you left me! And that was a  _ long _ time ago, you know!!”

 

He bent down, picked up another rock, and chucked it right at Fire Spirit, successfully hitting his shoulder, but he wasn’t exactly aiming to hit him in the first place, really. Just at his general direction.

 

Knight glared at him with such hatred, such  _ anger  _ and  _ betrayal. _

 

Then he turned, and for the second time, he ran away from Fire Spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. am soo sleeby. hhhhhhng please tell me if i made nay mistakes with like grammer or spelling ple a s e im tired hdjdhjkdh
> 
>  
> 
> you know the drill, tumblrs knight---cookie, screech there, thanks for reading, comments are nice, thank you and goodnight
> 
>  
> 
> (also how do you get rid of the first notes from chapter one LMAO ive only ever written one shots HKJHKJDHJKHFKJ---)


	4. Can't Remember Won't Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wont run this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill be honest? this ones mostly filler LMAO which is why its shorter and. also worse than the past chapters.
> 
> its just to scoot the plot forward a tad, the REAL action starts next chapter jkhdkjhdkj
> 
> just, bear with me here, sit thru the filler, itll get better next chapter, i swear

Okay. Okay, yes, everything's fine, yes, yep, yeah, okay, yeah, Fire SPirit totally wasn’t panicking and pacing the room, nope, not at all, aha he was calm, yes! He’s  **_calm._ **

 

….no. No he is not. All of that was a lie and he’s pacing in Wind Archer’s living room and he's talking and babbling on about something that not even he remembers what he’s saying, all he knows is that it’s about Knight and what he saw the other day.

 

Wind Archer was calmly sitting, turning the helmet that Fire Spirit had shown him in his hands, just sorta looking at it, squinting and letting out a huff every once in a while.

 

Eventually he set it down next to his bow, and he stood, staring at Fire Spirit.

 

“Calm yourself, Fire Spirit,” Wind Archer said, resting a hand on the other’s shoulder, only to get said hand shrugged off.

 

“How can I calm myself when Knight is  _ corrupted?  _ He’s on Dark Enchantress’ side, damn it!” He yelled, his arms shooting into the air and he waved them around a bit just to emphasize his point.

 

Wind Archer just sighed, crossing his arms. “I was in his very situation too, if you were to use your brain and think, for once.”

 

“So?” Fire Spirit couldn’t see how that was relevant to their situation at hand.

 

“ _ So,  _ what I’m  _ trying  _ to say, is how did I get back?”

 

“..someone talked you out of it?”

 

“ _ You  _ talked me out of it,” Wind Archer jabs his finger in Fire Spirit’s direction, “With some help from a few others of course, but that’s beside the point. This also happened to  _ Moonlight,  _ and how did  _ she  _ get purified?”   
  
“...Sea Fairy talked to her?”   
  


“Exactly!” Wind Archer sighed, stepping back and once again crossing his arms. “This has happened many times in the past, and it took me talking to you for you to figure out how to get Knight back to normal?  _ Really?” _

 

Fire Spirit only paused, arms resting at his side as he stared at Wind Archer for a moment, before he smiled at him. “Thanks, Windy!” He said, before running out of the house with a newfound determination to get his friend back. And he’d do it! He swore to himself that he would!

 

He’d do anything, even if it’d kill him.

 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜☆

 

Knight was tired.

 

His memories weren’t fading anymore, since he came across Fire Spirit. Instead his own health has taken a beating.

 

He’d cough, which wouldn’t seem so bad if it weren’t for the fact he’d cough up a shit ton of a blood each time. And god did it hurt, it felt like his lungs were being torn to shreds every time, and his skin felt like it was on fire recently.

 

When he told Pomegranate this, she had paused for a moment.

 

“Do you suppose it’s from your memories and their impact on you, now that they have stopped vanishing?”

 

That.. did make a bit of sense, he had to admit. Only a bit, but…

 

Perhaps it was worth a shot, getting rid of the rest of them?

 

So he went, not knowing the best time to ask, but eventually just sorta nervously standing next to Dark Enchantress until she took notice of him, from whatever she was doing.

 

When she did, she hummed, glancing down towards Knight. “ **Yes? What is it?** ”

 

Knight hesitated, almost afraid for some reason, and as he adjusted his helmet he said, “I- can you erase my old memories? They aren’t going away anymore.”

 

Dark Enchantress tilted her head to the side and cocked an eyebrow up. An odd request, to have your memories stripped from you, however she had taken notice to how his health seemed to deteriorate, and considered it a shame. He only joined her recently, and he seemed promising..

 

So with a hum, she decided that she’d do it, though it may take a while. “ **Yes, I suppose I could do that for you..”** She hummed out, placing a hand on Knight’s head as a small smile grew on his face.

 

She had a plan; erase Knight’s memories, yes, but she’d leave a select few, which included Fire Spirit. Specifically how much he hated him, and how he caused him pain and abandoned him. She wanted Knight to feel the most hatred towards Fire Spirit, and oh was it so easy, so easy to talk him into anger, so easy to get rid of those good memories of the past.

 

Where did his memories go, you may ask? Well, when the deed was done, Knight was dizzy and slightly disoriented because  _ yikes that was weird what just happened and why do I feel like I’m forgetting a good chunk of my life?? _

 

In Dark Enchantress’ free hand was a glowing orb, almost sold all the way, yet it was just smoke on the inside, giving off a nice little blue glow, and the hard outside seemed to have little carvings of some kind, just little things, nothing too noticable besides a few swirls and dots here and there.

 

He stared at it a moment, his eyes following it as Dark Enchantress moved to place the orb within the hands of a golden statue that was in the middle of this room. An odd statue, it was, with six carved wings on it, four on it’s back two on it’s head, and yet as the orb was placed in its hands, the wings on it’s back seemed to move.

 

Well, not  _ seemed to _ , they  _ actually  _ moved, moving to encase the glowing orb behind a wall of golden wings with feathers carved with so much detail they looked real. Whatever that orb was, it’d be protected for a while, that’s for sure.

 

But besides all of that, the lingering memory of rage at someone was in him. Maybe he’d deal with it, as at the moment he wasn’t in the mood to go out and fight, and even then Dark Enchantress would have to allow him to go and fight.

 

But he was prepared! He’d train as much as he could, and he’d become stronger! He’ll show this Fire Spirit he shouldn’t have abandoned him! He’ll do it! He was ready!

  
He couldn’t remember much, and he  _ wouldn’t  _ remember much, if he had a choice to remember or not, but he  _ will  _ finish this. He won't run away this time! He won't let his emotions get the better of him! He swears that, he swears on his life he won't let his emotions make him differ in his path of vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u kno the drill, commenst are nice, screech at me on my tumblr, yadda yadda
> 
> also yell at me here for uploading trash as a chapter instead of actual plot because nOBODY NEEDS FILLER IN THIS FIC EVE FOR PLOT REASONS KJDHJKS
> 
> also, i think i was sleep deprived when i wrote this, so its not as good as it could be.
> 
> no beta, fools, we die like men.


	5. Reveal And Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He found him.
> 
> He could help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhng check tags!!! tags were changed!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> BE AWARE OF CONTENT!!!!!!!!!!

He knew where to look. He knew were Knight was, and he wouldn’t let him run this time. He was sure this would at least get him calm enough to actually talk reasonably! It has to work! He hopes it’ll work, but he needs it to work!

 

It has to…

 

He just wanted his friend back.

 

He wanted it to be just like old times, before the whole dragon thing happened, back when they were both as close as friends can be. 

 

He wanted so badly for this to be over, really, he did.

 

But sometimes, no matter how hard someone hopes or wishes, stuff just doesn’t work out. He knows there’s such a large chance for this to not work, for this to all be in vein, for all of this to happen just to find out he won't be getting Knight back any time soon.

 

But Fire Spirit has to try, it’s the least he can do.

 

All he had to do was corner him where he’s at; Dark Enchantress’ castle.

 

It..was quite difficult to hide himself and keep himself out of sight, as he was traveling near the outside of it, as he was  _ literally  _ part fire and was glowing in the dark shadows he hid in. He’s been here before, several times actually, and he  _ should  _ be okay, but he didn’t feel like taking any chances.

 

He reassured himself along the way, this’ll work, this has got to work, it  _ will  _ work. Yet all his (albeit, half-assed) self-assurance couldn’t stop his heart from racing. From mild panic setting in as he could see the dark stone walls of the castle getting close.

 

It was much darker than he remembered, much more… empty, around it, and presumably in it as well.

 

Now we all know he can't just waltz right in the front door, he’d probably get attacked by, I don’t know, Pomegranate? Dark Enchantress herself, maybe?

 

And quite frankly Fire Spirit wasn’t willing to deal with all of that possible fighting.

 

So he went around the back, hiding himself away behind a few trees, careful not to set them on fire, and that’s when he saw him.

 

There was this sorta garden like place at the back, a stone wall surrounding it, a couple trees here and there, and  _ none  _ of it looked like how actual trees are supposed to look, as if the trees, too, were corrupted. 

 

The sun’s light didn’t seem to reach this part of the land, and yet the - quite terrifying - flowers seemed to be overgrown, thorny vines wrapping around everything they could reach. Which, probably included a few unlucky souls, judging by a few pieces of cloth stuck on a few thorns, one of which was a dark green, another a dark blue. They probably were from past people who were caught here.

 

And in the middle of the garden, in front of an old fountain that had no more water running through it, sat Knight, sharpening his blade.

 

Now, Fire Spirit wasn’t well hidden, so either Knight was too caught up in his own mind to notice him, or he was willfully ignoring him, while being well aware he’s there.

 

To be honest, Fire Spirit didn’t know which he’d prefer.

 

He was about to step out into the garden, about to speak out, gain Knight’s attention, before a quiet voice spoke up from behind him.

 

“ **What do you think you’re doing, Fire Spirit?”** ****  
  


Dark Enchantress.

 

Fire Spirit visibly tensed, eyes widening just a tad in surprise, and he started to stutter out an answer, but Dark Enchantress walker around him to stand in front, and he took several steps back.

 

She just smirked as she began slowly pacing around him, one hand behind her back and the other - the one closest to him - always resting on him, flowing around his shoulders and neck as she walked.

 

“ **What are you** **_doing_ ** **here? Is there something you’re trying to** **_gain_ ** **from watching my new knight?”**

 

The way she spoke sent shivers down his spine, not in a good way, and he felt.. cold. Like all his warmth was stripped from him as he stood tense, staring off at Knight.

 

“I… I-” He began to speak, but was cut off as Dark Enchantress stopped her pacing behind him, hand slowly closing and gently squeezing on his neck.

 

It wasn’t enough to hurt him, per say, yet it was enough to be uncomfortable.

 

He cleared his throat, as much as he could really, and began to speak again.

 

“What did you do to him? Why is he so…  _ different, _ now _? _ ”

 

Dark Enchantress could only laugh at Fire Spirit’s words, hand tightening around his neck ever so slightly.

 

“ **_Me?_ ** **Oh you must be mistaken! I did nothing to him that you haven’t already done. He was very eager to join me, you know.. Oh so** **_quick_ ** **to ask me to rid him of his memories.”**

 

Fire Spirit clenched his fists, turning his head just a little to have her in the corner of his vision.

 

“What… what did you  _ do?”  _ He growled out, so ready to just turn and attack her. But that wouldn’t end well for him, no.. this was  _ her  _ land. She controlled it. He’d be outnumbered if she called upon her…  _ pawns, _ to attack him.

 

She only laughed, placing her free hand over his eyes so that he couldn’t see. His own hands rose up to grab at both of her arms, tired of having her hands on him.

 

**“I said before, Fire Spirit. I did nothing to him that you haven’t already done.** **_You_ ** **made him like this.** **_You_ ** **left him.** **_You_ ** **caused him his pain. This is all your fault, and you** **_know_ ** **this, don’t you?”**

 

He paused, mouth opening and closing as he tried to  _ speak,  _ maybe convince himself that  _ it wasn’t true, it  _ **_can’t_ ** _ be true it can’t be- _

 

He stopped his nonsense.

 

It  _ was  _ his fault, and he knew it. But he wouldn’t let that stop him, he needs to apologize, to undo his actions and their consequences, to fix this. He had to.

 

He wouldn’t let the past corrupt him like how Knight had let it do to him.

 

He had to save him.

 

“Of course I know that,” he said, grabbing at Dark Enchantress’ arms, pulling as hard as he can to get her to just  _ let go of him.  _ “But that doesn’t change anything. You can’t stop me from saving him.”

 

**_“Save him?_ ** ” She burst out laughing, her own laughter almost making her slip her hands off of him herself. “ **He doesn’t need** **_saving,_ ** **Fire Spirit! He’s** **_happy_ ** **now!”**

 

He pulled off the hand that was on his eyes, and he could see Knight had stopped what he was doing, and glancing around before his eyes landed on Fire Spirit.

 

Dark Enchantress slid her hand off of Fire Spirit’s neck, he didn’t have to do anything to get it off, and she stood off behind him and to the side slightly.

 

**“Knight, come here and fight him. Fight the one you’ve wanted to fight, and show him how** **_strong_ ** **you have become.** **_Fight him, and win.”_ **

 

Knight stood, focusing on Fire Spirit and Fire Spirit alone, staring and keeping eye contact. Fire Spirit felt like his stare could see right through him, even if that wasn’t the case at all.

 

“Knight, please-” he began to bargen, stepping forward past the trees and past the stone wall, keeping his hands up and in front of him just a little. “ _ Listen  _ to me. This isn’t you! You can come back, Knight!”

 

“Shut up.” Knight didn’t even seem to care. “There’s nothing to go back to!” He yelled, and as he adjusted his grip on his sword’s handle, he charged, prepared to fight with little to no plan.

 

Probably a bad idea, but oh well. Can’t stop himself now.

 

He slashed his sword as close to Fire Spirit as possible, before jabbing it out at him just as he took a step back.

 

He just kept swinging and shoving it out, and Fire Spirit would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting tired of dodging and yelling out at Knight all at the same time.

 

At one point, he was too slow, and Knight’s blade embedded itself in Fire Spirit’s side from a particularly fast and rough swing. It wasn’t too deep, but damn did it hurt.

 

He could feel his heart rate rise, his breathing beginning to get ragged an uneven. He was getting hit more often, blood beginning to seep through his clothes and run down his arms and legs, mostly depending on where exactly he got struck.

 

He couldn’t feel his left arm, which was probably because of a… really,  _ really  _ deep wound on it.

 

He was getting dizzy, he couldn’t speak anymore, he had to save his energy to dodge and survive.

 

But even that was getting harder. Knight…

 

Knight wasn’t even breaking a sweat.

 

He  _ was  _ stronger. It could even go as far as being stronger than Fire Spirit, which was.. a tough achievement, really.

 

It should be impossible, but damn it was it getting closer to be that way.

 

He didn’t even think he could fight back if he wanted to, now. He was too tired. This was too much, this wasn’t going how he expected it to.

 

Knight slashed his sword near Fire Spirit’s legs, throwing him off his balance and sent him tumbling onto his back, landing painfully on, you guessed, the arm he couldn’t feel in the first place.

 

Now that Knight was closer, standing above him with his sword angled down to strike him at any second, he could hear the quiet wheezes from him, his own uneven breath quick and shallow. Somehow Fire Spirit must have accidentally hit him, as there was a little cut right under Knight’s eye, with a bit of blood dripping from it, but it wasn’t a big enough injury to bother him.

 

Fire Spirit propped himself up with his arm, tilting his head up at Knight with such a pained stare that Knight internally winced.

 

“Knight, you don’t have to do this,” Fire Spirit tried to reason, voice becoming raspy and much softer than his usual tone of voice.

 

“Of course I do,” Knight replied, his own voice soft yet not free from his hatred. He was finally about to end this. End  _ him.  _ It’ll all be over soon and all he has to do is just… shove that sword down, and break the little red gem that Fire Spirit retreats into without trying, whenever he’s hurt severely.

 

“I have to end this.”

 

“No, you don’t! We can talk about this! It doesn’t have to be this way!” He tried so hard to get it through to Knight, damn it did he try. But nothing was working, he couldn’t get Knight to understand that they could  _ fix  _ this, that everything could be alright!

 

...when had Fire Spirit started crying?

 

“Knight  _ please,  _ just stop this and come home!” He was close to begging at this point, doing his best to keep his voice from wavering, to keep it from showing just how distressed he was about this.

 

Knight just looked at him, and if he didn’t know better he’d say his hands were beginning to shake.

 

Knight shook his head, looking distressed, himself, and he tightened his grip on his sword, loosened it, and tightened it again, over and over, raising the sword slightly.

 

Fire Spirit raised his arm, the one he could still feel, and just held it out, in the way one would when trying to defend themselves from something, yet this would mean he’s giving up, and he can’t give up, no, no he can’t give up.

 

This hesitation on Knight’s face, in his slowed movements, and even in his eyes as they dart around, always staying still longest when watching Fire Spirit.

 

He kept adjusting his fingers around the sword’s handle, almost like he was nervous. He kept glancing up at something behind Fire Spirit, something out of his line of sight.

 

“I have to do this,” Fire Spirit could hear him murmur to himself, repeating that one sentence over and over.

 

“No, Knight, you don’t,” he tried to stand, but Knight shoved his sword forward a bit to stop him and send him back down to the ground.

 

Knight was shaking his head, and took a step forward, raising his sword even higher, breathing quickly, and spoke, “I..  _ I have to end this!” _

 

He sent his blade downward, and Fire Spirit closed his eyes as he prepared himself to be impaled.

 

And yet, nothing came.

 

He opened his eyes a bit, and what he saw made them fly all the way open.

 

Knight was on his knees, sword on the ground to his side, and he looked so distressed and panicked and he was shaking his head and he just reached out and grabbed Fire Spirit, first by his arms, then his shoulders, but then Knight just wrapped his arms around Fire Spirit, holding him tightly in a hug.

 

The first hug he’s given him in years.

 

And despite how hurt Fire Spirit was at that moment, despite how much blood was beginning to pool around him and stain KNight’s already red tinted armour, as well as his hair, he felt like it was alright.

 

He felt like everything could finally get better.

 

And he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAND THATS IT!
> 
> story is d o n e!!!
> 
> finally lmao
> 
>  
> 
> this chapter was a whole 2000+ words! the most ive ever written for a chapter! and also the ending was rushed but only because i wanted to get it out really fast!!! djhjkhdjk failed that but ok
> 
>  
> 
> and this is the longest story ive written that wasnt half assed!
> 
>  
> 
> god this chapter took a long time.
> 
>  
> 
> but yeah! the fic is done!
> 
>  
> 
> huge shoutout to that one person on tumblr who drew some absolutely stunning art of knight in his armour for me, i still cant get over how awesome it is ( the person is @shiorimia, if yall were wondering! SUPPORT THEM!!!!:D oh, if u dont want me mentioning u, dont be afraid to tell me!)
> 
>  
> 
> but yes! thanks for sticking thru this crappy fanfic that i got the idea for from a random sprite edit i did like a month ago hjkdhjkdhkj
> 
>  
> 
> thanks so much for reading, and you know the drill; screech at me at my tumblr if you want, comments are appreciated, and have a wonderful day! love yall!!

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @knight---cookie (i changed my url-) so feel free to screech at me about this there, lmao. love yall
> 
> thanks for reading the chapter-- give me criticism please


End file.
